Honmei Choco
by koniko ninov
Summary: Yurika ingin memberikan cokelat valentine pada Shurato, tapi pemuda itu malah tidak peka.


_Aikatsu! & Aikatsu Star © Bandai_

 _Warning! AU, OOC, typo(s), kesalahan dalam penulisan EYD, dan kawan-kawannya(?)_

* * *

Sebutan untuk cokelat dari seorang gadis yang memberi cokelat _valentine_ pada pria yang ia sukai, sayangi dan cintai—adalah definisi _Honmei Choco_. _Honmei Choco_ , ya, itulah cokelat yang masih dalam pendingin yang kini kupandangi dengan wajah sumringah. Ingatkan aku bahwa besok adalah Hari _Valentine_!

Aku—Yurika Toudou—akan memberikan cokelat ini pada Shurato—pemuda yang kusukai!

.

.

14 Februari telah tiba. Hari yang kutunggu-tunggu telah tiba.

Dan bel tanda kegiatan sekolah telah usai terdengar beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebelum keluar kelas, kubuka tasku dan kupandangi bungkusan yang tampak imut dengan senyum yang mengembang. Ah, sebentar lagi akan kuberikan padanya sebelum pulang sekolah. Rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar!

Aku mengeluarkan sekotak coklat dari tas dan kemudian menyelempangkan tasku pada pundak. Dan segera melangkahkan kaki berbalut kaos kaki dan sepatu ke luar kelas. Pasti Shurato belum pulang. Benar, dia belum pulang. Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Dan jam segini biasanya Shurato akan berada di lapangan sekolah untuk menonton temannya yang berlatih sepak bola.

Saking semangatnya, kakiku bergerak sedikit lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Dan degupan jantungku pun terasa berpacu lebih cepat seiring aku mendekati area lapangan sekolah.

Sekarang aku sudah berdiri di ambang pintu menuju lapangan. Seperti sebuah insting, bola mataku langsung tertuju pada sosok pria berambut hitam panjang yang duduk anteng menikmati atraksi teman-temannya di lapangan.

Kupandangi bungkusan coklat di genggaman tanganku ini sejenak, lalu mendekatkannya pada dadaku yang tak hentinya bergemuruh heboh. Dapat kurasakan debaran di dadaku semakin tak terkendali saat mata hijauku kembali fokus pada pemuda yang jauh di sana. Dan pipiku rasanya seperti sedang ditempel dengan setrika yang menyala, namun rasanya—entah kenapa—menyenangkan. Jika aku bercermin sekarang pasti aku bisa melihat wajahku yang sewarna dengan rambut Juri Kurebayashi.

 _Yosh_ , bulat tekadku untuk memberikan ini padanya!

Langkahku sedikit gemetaran saat mendekatinya. Oh, kenapa gemetaran seperti ini, sih! Nona Yurika si keturunan _Dracula_ mana mungkin selemah ini!

Lima langkah lagi aku akan berada di sisinya. Sial, jantungku semakin tak terkendali. Tapi harus tetap kulanjutkan niatanku ini.

Aku pun mendaratkan bokongku pada bangku di samping Shurato.

"Ha-Hai," sapaku gugup, wajahku semakin memanas. Ah, sudah semerah apa wajahku ini? "belum pulang?" tanyaku kemudian. _Yay_ , lancar!

Shurato menoleh padaku, sedikit membuatku tersentak.

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri." jawabnya ramah sembari menunjukkan senyum tipis. Aku pun ikut tersenyum dibuatnya. Mata sipit Shurato langsung tertuju pada benda yang ada di tanganku. "Ah, cokelat, ya," ujarnya kemudian. "Untuk orang yang kau suka?" aku mengangguk. _Ya, kamu_ , jawabku dalam hati.

Aku menelan ludah untuk mengatasi kegugupanku. _Yosh_ , akan kuberikan. Lagi pula Shurato sudah menyadarinya, itu sangat mempermudah diriku untuk menyerahkan cokelat ini.

"I-Ini—" perkataanku tercekat. Kata-kata apa yang pas saat kuberikan cokelat buatanku ini? Bodohnya Yurika ini yang tidak memikirkannya tadi.

"Belum juga bertemu dengan orangnya kau sudah gugup, ya, Yurika," ujar Shurato santai. Aku melongo mendengar ucapannya barusan.

 _Hei, aku sudah ketemu orangnya! Orangnya sedang duduk tepat di sampingku, tahu!_

Dia menggeser posisi duduknya sehingga duduk menyerong ke arahku. Aku semakin gugup karenanya.

"Jadi, siapa orang yang akan kau beri cokelat itu?" tanyanya dengan antusias namun dengan gaya bicara yang tetap datar. Pipiku semakin terasa panas.

"Ka-Ka-Ka—" aku berkata gugup, rasanya tidak sanggup menuntaskan satu kata saja. *Kamu*.

"Kanata Kira, kah?" serobot Shurato sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku.

 _Kamu, Bodoh!_

"Baiklah, biar kutemani kau latihan menyerahkan cokelat itu padanya." ujarnya kemudian yang lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyum tipis kerennya.

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat melongo oleh perkataannya.

Apa-apaan dia itu? Aku tahu dia itu tidak peka. Tapi apakah tidak pekanya sampai segitunya?! Bukannya tadi pagi ia menerima banyak coklat juga dari banyak cewek? Dia peka saat mereka—cewek-cewek itu—menghampirinya sambil membawa cokelat lalu ia terima. Tapi kenapa cokelatku tidak ia terimaaaa?!

"Halo...?" ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Segera kesadaranku kembali ke kenyataan. "Jadi tidak, latihannya?"

 _Dasar tidak peka!_

"Aaargh!—" erangku frustasi. Tidak peduli aku melakukannya di hadapan pemuda yang kusukai ini. "Untukmu saja!" ujarku kesal padanya sambil menyodorkan bungkusan cokelatku pada bagian perutnya dengan sedikit tenaga—yang menyebabkan ia mengaduh kecil.

14 Februari tahun ini, aku, Yurika Toudou, berhasil menyerahkan cokelat pada orang yang kusuka—walau tidak bisa dikatakan berhasil sepenuhnya.

 _* belum end ('-') *_

* * *

Tau Shurato, kan? Itu lho, member More Than True yang rambutnya item panjang, seorang drummer. Dan, ini lagi2 ff yang udah saya publish duluan di fb dan dipublish lagi di sini.

Masih ada lanjutannya, cekidot!

* * *

 *** lanjutan ***

15 Februari, aku menghampiri Shurato di waktu istirahat walau sebenarnya aku masih merasa kesal padanya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padanya terkait dengan tanggal kemarin. Dan kini, aku berada di taman sekolah. Kebetulan Shurato sedang ditinggal teman-temannya yang sedang ada urusan. Di sinilah kami berdua duduk, di bangku taman sekolah.

"Maaf soal kemarin..."

 _Harusnya itu kalimatku!_

"Ma-Maaf kenapa?" tanyaku kikuk. Ragu-ragu kutatap dia yang duduk di sampingku. Dia menunduk, menatap kosong apa yang ia lihat di bawah. Benar-benar ekspresi orang yang menyesal. Tapi kenapa dia yang menyesal?!

"Cokelatmu yang kemarin itu," jawabnya menjelaskan sedikit. "tidak sempat kuberi pada Kanata." lanjutnya kemudian.

 _Cokelat itu kan untukmu, Bodoh!_

Ia mengangkat pandangannya, dan melirik sisi yang berlawanan dengan keberadaanku. "Kau tahu, kan... Rasanya aneh jika seorang pria menyerahkan cokelat pada pria lagi..."

Aku _sweatdrop_. Ya, aneh. Tapi dari awal aku memang tidak memintamu untuk melakukan itu.

"Jadi, kubawa saja cokelatnya ke rumah."

Secercah harapan kini terpancar dari wajahku. Dengan senang aku menatapnya, lalu bertanya padanya. "Co-Cokelatku?" dia mengangguk kecil. Wajahnya tidak terlihat murung ketika aku menunjukkan raut bahagia.

"Kebetulan kemarin keponakanku datang ke rumahku, dan tampaknya dia sangat menyukai cokelatmu yang dibungkus semenarik itu, jadi kuberi saja cokelat itu padanya. Tak apa, kan?"

 _TAK APA DENGKULMU!_

Rasanya ingin kulempar durian ke wajah _innocent_ Shurato!

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
